Chasser le Naturel
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: L'arrivée du nouveau changea beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Reno. Des sentiments et des réactions incompréhensibles, un comportement absons chez son patron... Mais peut-être que le nouveau est pas si mal, après tout. RudexRufus, RufusxReno, RudexReno


**Err... Encore un truc court RufusReno qui m'est passé par la tête... Cette fois, par contre, le langage est moins "raffiné" et ce sera un two-shot. Et Rude est inclu. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible le charactère des personnages, mais j'suis pas certaine d'y être arrivé correctement. ^^' Reno fait un peu gamin et Rufus fait trop... sadique? M'enfin, j'arrange le caractère de Ruffles dans la deuxième partie.**

**Rufus: (pointe son shotgun sur moi) J't'ai dis quoi pour ce surnom?**

**Moi: (sourire sadomaso) Je sais plus trop, en considérant le truc que tu veux pas que je raconte à Reno...**

**Rufus: ... --' (range son shotgun et se barre sans dire un mot)**

**WARNING: J'ai rien écrit de "concret", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, sauf peut-être vers la fin de cette première partie. **

**InSaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTy**

L'arrivée du nouveau changea beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Reno. Il ne se rendit compte de rien au début, évidemment, mais après quelques temps certains détails attirèrent son attention. Rude – c'était comme ça qu'on appelait le nouveau – était souvent convoqué au bureau du Vice Président, ou bien celui-ci lui demandait de rester un moment après un briefing. Reno avait bien questionné le Vice du regard, mais tout ce qu'il avait eu comme réponse était un demi-sourire mutin presqu'invisible, un infime haussement de sourcil, un regard glacial de défi et d'intérêt, ou un ordre de sortir du bureau formulé par des lèvres qui s'efforçaient de ne pas sourire. Avant, il croyait bien avoir une place privilégiée aux côtés du Vice Président, être quelque peu « dans la confidence » ou un truc du genre. Apparemment, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Depuis l'arrivée de Rude, le Vice Président ne le laissait pas rester près de lui comme avant et n'inventait plus de missions impliquant du tapage de monstres ou d'anti-Shin-Ra. La paperasse semblait aller en croissant, également, mais chaque fois qu'il questionnait son patron du regard – parce qu'ils se comprenaient assez pour ne pas avoir à utiliser de mots, avant – il recevait toujours les même réponses, aussi énervantes qu'absconses. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien, alors qu'avant il s'entendait quand même assez bien avec le prince de glace qui lui sert de boss. Le pire c'était que Tseng semblait être dans la confidence et soupirait d'exaspération chaque fois, et il ne comprenait pas plus ce comportement. Un jour, Reno ne put plus le supporter et accula Tseng dans un coin pour le questionner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici depuis l'arrivée du nouveau, bon sang de merde! », s'exclama-t-il, énervé. « Le boss et lui sont pratiquement toujours ensemble et le boss a pas l'air de vouloir s'expliquer! Mais toi, t'as l'air de savoir, alors crache le morceau! »

Tseng le regarda sans broncher pendant un moment, comme tentant de déterminer si le rouquin était prêt à savoir, puis il soupira et fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment dans les corridors, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Tseng ouvrit à l'aide de sa carte. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Deux hommes étaient assis dans la pièce sombre illuminée seulement par des dizaines d'écrans. Les deux hommes regardèrent les Turks qui venaient d'entrer en silence. Tseng scruta les écrans pendant un moment, puis en pointa un au rouquin. Reno regarda à son tour et figea. Il s'agissait de la caméra placée dans le bureau du Vice Président, et celui-ci était bien dans l'angle, avec Rude. Le grand gaillard était à genoux devant le patron, entre les jambes du blond, et Reno voyait très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit doucement de la pièce sous les yeux des trois autres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça, mais maintenant qu'il savait, il ne trouvait pas ça si invraisemblable. Son esprit refusait cependant catégoriquement de croire ce que ses yeux avaient vu et ce que la logique disait. C'était beaucoup trop. Les jours qui suivirent, il tenta d'éviter ses collègues et son patron autant que possible, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre, sans grand enthousiasme, que la situation était réelle et qu'il faudrait qu'il vive avec. Après les réunions, il partait dès qu'il le pouvait en s'assurant de ne froisser personne, quand il croisait Rude ou Tseng dans les couloirs, il détournait la tête ou changeait simplement de direction, et quand Rufus Shinra lui parlait pour l'informer d'une chose ou d'une autre, Reno évitait soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. Ça continua comme ça pendant plusieurs jours. La situation s'étira même pendant des semaines, puis quelques mois. Le rouquin habituellement si énergique semblait tout le temps las, absent et silencieux. Comme s'il manquait de sommeil. Comme si on l'avait brisé, mais pas totalement.

Un jour, Rufus convoqua tous ses Turks les plus proches en briefing. Il envoya Cissnei et Elena en mission urgente et top secrète près de Modeoheim, et elles partirent immédiatement. Il dit à Tseng d'aller lui chercher quelque chose dans les bas quartiers et celui-ci ne s'éternisa pas. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'eux dans le bureau – Rufus, Rude et lui. Reno regarda intensément un coin de la pièce, mal à l'aise. Le Vice Président appela son nom et il n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder son patron, en évitant toutefois ces yeux bleu clair. Rufus lui faisait un sourire en coin d'une façon qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra par réflexe et l'excitation accompagnant l'idée bien concrète de tuer quelque chose très bientôt. Il n'avait, après tout, seulement fait de la paperasse et du travail de bureau.

« Le Manoir Shinra et les alentours de Nibelheim auraient besoin d'être un peu nettoyés. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors j'aimerais que tu emmènes Rude et que tu évalues sa façon de faire sur le terrain, » dit le Vice Président. « Bien sûr, ce sera un bon moment pour te défouler un peu. Tu n'es pas vraiment sorti de la Tour Shin-Ra depuis quelques mois, si je ne m'abuse. »

Ces mots eurent comme l'effet d'une gifle sur le rouquin. Une grimace s'imprima d'elle-même sur son visage et il fit un pas en arrière, inconsciemment. Massacrer des monstres et des terroristes potentiels dans de fausses missions avait auparavant été réservé à lui seul pour qu'il puisse se défouler et être plus efficace dans la paperasse et les missions plus tranquilles. C'était une sorte de « bonbon » que le Vice Président donnait à son subordonné, un « su-sucre » pour s'assurer qu'il donne toujours son maximum dans ce qui lui est demandé ainsi qu'une récompense pour son bon travail. Un privilège qui n'avait été qu'à lui jusqu'à ce jour. Et en quelques dixièmes de seconde, Rufus Shinra venait de briser entièrement tous ces « liens » qu'il avait cru solides comme du roc en faveur de ce nouveau-venu. Aussi facilement qu'on peut briser un miroir. Le changement dans l'attitude du jeune Turk était loin d'échapper à l'œil vif du Vice Président, cependant, et ses sourcils blonds se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre presqu'imperceptiblement alors que le demi-sourire qu'il avait arboré s'enfuit au galop. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rude qui était toujours debout bien droit pas très loin et lui fit signe de les laisser seuls. Sans un mot, le grand bonhomme acquiesça et quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Les pensées de Reno filaient à pleine vitesse dans son esprit et le Vice Président pouvait presque les lire dans ces yeux bleu-vert. Le silence s'étira longtemps sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge. Reno se sentait briser, même s'il ne savait pas très exactement pourquoi, mais il en avait une petite idée. Il n'avait jamais eu de « famille » avant d'être engagé dans la Shin-Ra malgré ses tendances pour le moins exotiques et rebelles. Le Vice Président l'avait accepté et lui avait pratiquement offert une place privilégiée à ses côtés sur un plateau d'argent, en échange de pas grand' chose du tout. Et maintenant il se retrouvait sans rien pour s'accrocher, sans aucun point d'appui. Tout ça à cause du nouveau. Mais il devait admettre que Rude valait bien plus que sa pauvre, misérable existence, s'il pouvait même appeler ça ainsi. Pour la première fois en des mois, il plongea son regard dans celui glacé et scrutateur de son patron avec un air de défi et de détermination.

« Si vous ne voulez plus de moi, vous n'avez qu'à me congédier, » dit-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait étrangement pas, mais qui était douce et manquait son tranchant habituel. « Je me trouverai bien un autre bouleau ailleurs. Et si vous me gardez à cause de mon entraînement de Turk et de ce que je sais de la compagnie, je jure de ne rien révéler et de ne pas m'opposer à la Shin-Ra. »

Un silence étrange suivit ces mots et Rufus poussa un soupire las. Il se leva lentement, fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de Reno sans empressement. Il s'arrêta à peut-être deux pieds de son subordonné, le regard rêveur, tout son corps traduisant son état détendu. Il leva un bras doucement et caressa la joue du rouquin.

« Tu m'es bien trop précieux, Reno. Un rubis à l'état brut. Comment pourrais-je te travailler et te polir pour voir ta pleine valeur si je te rejette? Hm? Tout bon homme d'affaire sait se servir des ressources disponibles et en polir les qualités jusqu'à ce que cette ressource ne serve absolument plus à rien à personne. Je suis de ces hommes, et tu m'appartiens. Donc je compte tirer tout le potentiel qu'il y a en toi jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes complètement inutile et alors seulement pourrais-je me permettre de penser à me débarrasser de toi, » murmura l'héritier Shinra, son regard intense et insondable gardant les orbes bleu-vert de son subordonné captifs.

Un frisson remonta la colonne de Reno, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de son boss ou à détourner le regard. Il était comme hypnotisé, figé sur place par ces deux billes de glace, son esprit étrangement vide de toute pensée que ce soit. « Tseng m'a montré ce que vous faites avec Rude... Vous ne me laissez plus rester près de vous... et t-vous ne m'avez pas assigné de mission pour me calmer les nerfs depuis l'arrivée du nouveau... », répliqua-t-il, sa voix oscillant entre un ton plaintif et absent. « Voir t-votre relation amoureuse avec le nouveau me déconcentre énormément, et – »

« Reno, il n'est en rien question de sentiments, mais plutôt de mutualisme. Comment suis-je sensé évaluer sa loyauté autrement? », coupa-t-il, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, sa voix provoquant un nouveau frisson involontaire à son subordonné alors que sa main se déplaça doucement sur la nuque du rouquin.

Le jeune Turk déglutit avec difficulté, son esprit toujours vide. « C'est pas comme ça que t'as testé la mienne... », contra-t-il difficilement.

Rufus haussa les épaules en une moue évasive. « Différentes personnes, différents modes de pensées, différentes façon requises pour manipuler efficacement, » expliqua-t-il, d'un ton absent, en portant son autre main à la taille de Reno et en l'attirant contre lui. « Si je ne savais pas mieux, je penserais que tu es jaloux, tu sais... »

Il n'arrivait plus à penser ou a imposer la moindre résistance. Il était complètement à la merci de son supérieur. La main du blond pencha un peu sa tête vers l'arrière alors que son autre main glissait sous sa chemise et s'infiltrait sans peine dans l'arrière de son pantalon et sous son sous-vêtement pour caresser sa peau lisse. Rufus huma la peau du cou de son subordonné et émit un son appréciateur, une sorte de grognement rauque et possessif, avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur la peau basanée offerte à lui. Le rouquin émit un gémissement plaintif, réussissant à lever les bras pour les poser sur la poitrine du Vice Président dans la pensée de le repousser, mais lorsque ledit Vice glissa sa première main à l'avant de son pantalon, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les nombreuses fabriques que portait son patron, comme pour s'accrocher à la réalité alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri qui n'était pas entièrement dû à la surprise. La main sur son postérieur glissa un peu plus bas et commença à le titiller doucement, alors que l'autre s'occupa habilement de la ceinture, du bouton et de la fermeture éclair.

« Non... Arrête...! », gémit doucement Reno, continuant à tenter de résister malgré tout, mais plus par réflexe que vraiment par sa volonté.

Rufus remonta sa gorge en le mordillant doucement, lui arrachant une autre petite plainte et encore un frisson, puis traça la mâchoire avec sa langue, jusqu'à son oreille dont il prit le lobe pour jouer un peu avec, avec ses dents et sa langue. « En tant que Vice Président, ton patron, l'héritier de la Shin-Ra et futur Maître du Monde, je t'ordonne de te taire et d'apprécier, » commanda-t-il dans un grognement possessif.

Reno ne put que frissonner de tout son être à ces mots et émettre un petit gémissement plaintif, soumis. Il n'avait jamais encore entendu son boss utiliser une voix pareille et l'effet que ça avait sur lui le fit soudainement douter de ses motifs pour haïr le nouveau. Rufus s'occupa très vite de ce foutu pantalon et l'envoya promener quelque part, suivi de près par le sous-vêtement. Le rouquin ne su bientôt plus très bien ce qu'il se passait, simplement qu'ils reculaient et qu'un moment, il était debout, nu de la taille en descendant, son prince de glace de patron tout contre lui, et le suivant il était allongé sur le dos sur le bureau de son boss, sa chemise ouverte et le blond l'observant comme une bête sauvage affamée. Il regarda la tête blonde de Rufus s'approcher, puis il se perdit dans le délicieux supplice de plaisirs qu'on lui infligea et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Sa voix et ses halètements, ainsi que quelques plaintes et un ou deux murmures du nom de son bourreau, résonnèrent sur le murs de la pièce autrement terriblement silencieuse. Le jeune Turk avait l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes, mais au lieu des descentes infernales, c'était des montées fulgurantes, et il ne semblait jamais pouvoir redescendre. Pas qu'il en aurait eu envie, de toute façon, c'était bien trop bon. Et lorsqu'enfin il atteignit ce sommet explosif, cette libération, il ne pensa plus à rien, mais il savait que son patron l'avait de nouveau entortillé autour de son petit doigt et qu'il lui ferait certainement faire ses quatre volontés, comme avant. Et il savait également que cette fois il n'avait aucune chance de jamais y échapper, surtout à la façon dont sa peau le démangeait agréablement partout où l'héritier Shinra l'avait touché. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs instants, les yeux clos, pour attendre de descendre doucement de son intense jouissance et pour reprendre son souffle. Il entendit un bruit et rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci se fixant automatiquement sur son patron. Il se léchait les lèvres avec contentement en le regardant toujours avec cet air affamé qui le fit de nouveau frissonner. Il referma les yeux alors que Rufus fit le tour de son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla dedans, sans un mot. Puis Reno entendit le tiroir se refermer et alors qu'il entendait le Vice Président revenir, un autre bruit attira son attention. Un son continu, étrangement inconnu et familier à la fois, qui lui hérissait les poils de la nuque et lui donnait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Il fixa donc son regard sur le Vice dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui pouvait faire un tel bruit, mais Rufus gardait l'objet bien hors de sa vue, quel qu'il soit.

« Mets tes mains derrière tes genoux et amène-les jusqu'à tes épaules, Reno, » ordonna le Vice Président, pensif.

Le rouquin, qui s'était presqu'entièrement remis, haussa un sourcil en le questionnant du regard, perplexe et suspectant quelque chose de louche. « Et qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire, maintenant, Vice? », demanda-t-il suspicieusement en s'exécutant.

Un sourire mutin, presque sadique, accompagna le regard plus que lubrique du blond alors qu'il s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de son subordonné, ses vêtements effleurant la peau sensible du jeune Turk et lui arrachant presqu'un gémissement. « En voilà une façon de parler à son supérieur, Reno. Tu étais jaloux de Rude, alors je t'offre la chance de me prouver une nouvelle fois ta loyauté, d'une toute autre façon que la première fois que je t'ai testé. » Le bruit irritant cessa et il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Un doigt, peut-être? « N'en es-tu pas content? »

Avant même qu'il puisse penser à répondre, Rufus enfonça un objet cylindrique enduit de quelque chose de presque gluant dans son intimité, jusqu'à ce que le bout de cet objet atteigne un point quelque part qui lui fit voir des étincelles blanches et flamboyantes. Sa respiration tressauta alors qu'un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Rufus maintint l'objet en place et s'assura, en tâtant la peau autour, qu'il ne ressortirait pas de lui-même. « Voici donc les conditions à respecter pour réussir ce test, Reno. Tu iras avec Rude en mission. Il a déjà été informé de la situation et de ce qui doit être fait. Ton rôle à toi est simplement d'évaluer sa technique sur le terrain, c'est tout. Bien sûr, je t'interdis formellement de retirer de ton anatomie notre ami ici en bas, » dit-il en jouant un peu avec ledit objet.

D'incroyables décharges électriques de plaisir le traversèrent tout entier et il agrippa fermement le tissu soyeux des vêtements de son patron. Un air satisfait passa discrètement sur le visage du blond alors qu'il se relevait en faisant lâcher prise à son subordonné.

« Allez, Reno. Rhabille-toi, sinon je te jette hors de mon bureau et je brûle les vêtements qui restent derrière, » menaça le Vice Président avec amusement, ses yeux blaus dandant toujours sur le corps dénudé du jeune Turk.

Le rouquin ouvrit ses yeux bleu-vert et lança un regard sceptique à son patron. « Vous n'oseriez pas. »

« Ne me mets pas au défi. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Reno se releva d'un coup et se dépêcha à se rhabiller. Cependant, alors qu'il hésitait pendant une fraction de seconde sur la façon de remettre son pantalon, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Le jeune Turk figea et regarda son boss d'un air penaud, puis blêmit alors que celui-ci, qui ne l'avait pas encore lâché des yeux et n'essayait même pas de dissimuler son amusement, dit à la personne qui avait frappé d'entrer. Le rouquin termina de s'habiller à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que Rude entra doucement. Le blond détourna enfin les yeux pour regarder l'autre Turk, son masque se remettant impeccablement en place. « Est-ce que c'est prêt? », demanda-t-il en regagnant sa place derrière son bureau.

« Nous pouvons partir dès que vous le voudrez, » acquiesça le grand gaillard.

« Alors prends ton partenaire et allez-y, » dit-il en regardant abstraitement ses papiers éparpillés au sol.

Rude fit signe à Reno de le suivre et ils sortirent, sans un mot, du bureau de l'héritier Shinra.

**InSaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTy**

**Voici la fin de la première partie.**

**Rufus: Je suis pas si méchant que ça, sauf peut-être en pensées bien sûr. T'as complètement loupé mon caractère.**

**Moi: Mais non, mais non. Tu vas voir.**

**Reno: (débarque de nul part) C'est quoi cette cochonnerie! J'me laisse pas faire aussi facilement!**

**Moi: (grimace un peu) Au moins c'est pas aussi pire que ça aurait pu être. T'aurais pu être le "uke typique" si j'avais pas fait attention. Tu sais... innocent, naïf et beaucoup trop adorable pour penser à se rebeller de quelque façon que ce soit et que ça ait du succès.**

**Reno: ...Mouais... Mais qu'est-ce que ce truc "mystère" faisait dans le bureau du boss?**

**Rufus: Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que ça foutait dans mon bureau.**

**Moi: Ah, les mystères de la vie... on s'en défait jamais, hein?**

**Dans la prochaine partie, il y aura du RudeReno, du RufusReno, des caméras, des écrans, des douches froides, des imprévus et même un Ruffles frustré! R&R!**

**...&R?**


End file.
